Forgotten Sparks
by BP-101Skyfander
Summary: Trilogy to 'Precious Sparks' and 'Smitten Sparks'. Seems the 'DeceptiBot' family has adapted well in knowing their little mechlings are safe. Jetfire and Blitzwing are certain nothing will split them up now, but what happens when one of the mechlings ends up missing after a family outing? Find out here...
1. Midnight Flirts

**First of all!  
****Cookies to Kyd Wykyd for selecting the name of this story! Most of my planning came out of this one, so that's the name I chose! Everyone else… have some energon goodies! *throws them at readers* **

**Second of all!  
The updating of this story may run slower to the other two as it is still in the planning stages... and strangely I've gone a skipped a couple of chapters so I need to go back and write them... anyway!  
Now, enjoy the third story in the Sparks series!**

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

The Elite base was finally silent after 4 megacycles of pained crying. The members of the Guard themselves were happy that they had a new addition to their team, but… most of them forgot how loud sparklings scream…  
After calming Aerofire and Skystorm for the fifth time, Blitzwing gave up and let the sparklings recharge the rest of the night between them; Jetfire keeping one of the little charges close as he tried to fall back into his attempted recharge. Blitzwing silently watched him, noting the youngling's struggles and then gave in and crawled over the berth, shaking the jet's shoulder gently.

"Jetfire, zhis isn't vorking…" he told the youngling softly; said-jet's optics flickering online dimly as he glanced up at the triple-changer. "Yes, zhey're in recharge, but jhou seem to be having trouble…"

Jetfire gently shifted Aerofire aside, resting him beside his brother, and then half sat up; leaning back on his elbows before he spoke.

"A-Am I keeping you awake?" he asked softly, staring directly into Icy's red optics; never once forgetting the reason why he'd bonded with the Decepticon…

Blitzwing only shook his helm, positioning the sparklings on his side of the berth and crawling over them, leaning over Jetfire timidly.

"It's not jhou, it's zhem," he admitted, tracing a digit along the youngling's forehelm while shooting a quick glance over their sparklings. "Vhat are ve going to do, Jetfire?"

Said-jet quietly pushed him off and sat up, crossing his legs as he sat in thought. He knew they had to keep the sparklings nearby, or else they'd cry again… And Sentinel had warned him about what would happen if they were woken from recharge again… well technically the whole Guard had…

"They seem happy enough now," Jetfire then insisted, forcing a smile as he watched Aerofire roll onto his front; tail twitching slightly in discomfort. "Maybe we should just put them back in their crib?"

"I'll do it," Blitzwing offered, sitting up and taking the two mechlings in his arms. "Jhou need jhour recharge… Besides, you are still just a youngling…"

Jetfire rolled his optics and lay back down, settling comfortably on the berth before powering down for the night, but he couldn't shake off the triple-changer's words. Sure, he was still a youngling, but he knew he could handle two sparklings… Not alone, of course… And even if that did happen, Jetfire still had his brother and the other Autobots to turn to. With that thought on his processor, the youngling almost missed Blitzwing lace his digits around his middle; the triple-changer's cheek nuzzling against the youngling's neck as he fell into recharge.

"_Ich liebe dich, mein Jüngling…_" he murmured, then falling silent for the night. A smile crept across Jetfire's faceplates, and he set his servos over the Decepticon's after repeating his words.

"_Ich liebe dich auch ... Sie freche Dreifach-Wechsler Sie ..._"

Blitzwing heard his words; the triple-changer refusing recharge as he turned his helm slightly and nibbled at the youngling's neck-cables. Jetfire onlined with a small whimper, wriggling a little in his spark-mate's arms.

"Ooh, jhou've had practice… I can hear it, sveetspark…" Blitzwing complimented; his glossa dancing along the delicate cables in Jetfire's neck. The jet simply responded with a shudder, keeping him away as he rolled over to face the Decepticon.

"You're a good teacher," he teased, wrapping his arms around Blitzwing's neck as they drew closer together and Jetfire managed to plant a kiss on the triple-changer's lips. Blitzwing didn't protest to that, happily kissing him back before tucking in his wings and rolling onto his back, pulling Jetfire with him. The youngling found that an opportunity to tease him more but Blitzwing caught on to his plans and; switching to Hothead, quickly stopped him after grabbing the youngling's servos in his own.

"Uh-uh-uh, vhat did I just say?" he scowled. Jetfire ignored it.

"You said I'd had practice…" he repeated innocently, sitting back and placing a digit over his mouthplates. "You also said you could hear it."

"Zhat didn't mean I vanted jhou to tease me…" Blitzwing insisted sternly, but the humour was clear in his voice as he spoke. Jetfire stuck out his glossa, muttering 'No fun' before proceeding to remove the visor covering Hothead's optics. The triple-changer let him do as he pleased, then staring back at his own reflection from the youngling's glass-casing on his chassis.

"Jhou vant me to not vear it as often?"

"Please don't…" Jetfire whimpered, crawling forward to lie back down against the triple-changer's chassis, getting comfortable before offlining his optics. "I can see more of you without it…"

Blitzwing scoffed teasingly at his comment, wrapping his arms around him protectively as they both started to fall back into their interrupted recharge.

"Vhatever jhou say, sveetspark… Vhatever jhou say…"

* * *

**There; have some cheeky BlitzFire to start this story off :3**

**Wait… Here's what Blitz and Jetfire said:  
**_**Ich liebe dich, mein Jüngling – **_**I love you, my youngling**_**  
**__**Ich liebe dich auch ... Sie freche Dreifach-Wechsler Sie – **_**I love you too... You naughty triple-changer**

**Next chapter…. Go on and guess who's P.O.V it'll be! I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Family Day Out

**Energon cookies to these lovelies for reviewing/favouriting/following this story already! Kyd Wykyd, Creepy-Pasta and igeegeei! Thanking you all for keeping me motivated to write these stories! :3**

* * *

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

I rolled over uncomfortably when someone's servo came to rest on my middle, murmuring out a protest in response when they did it again. Thanks to my annoyance I forced myself to sit up, expecting to find Blitzwing trying to wake me… but it was Aerofire and Skystorm instead; the two sparklings chirping softly in excitement before crawling over my legs. A laugh escaped me, but didn't last long as I began searching around for Blitzwing. How hard was it to lose a triple-changer?

"Where'd Blitz go?" I then asked aloud, scooping the two sparklings into my arms and sliding off the berth, walking out of the quarters in concern. It wasn't like him to just get up and leave like this, especially when he knew I had the younglings with me…

"HeyJetfireI'veneverseenyoulookingsolost. Wantahandwithsomething?"

When Blurr scooted up beside me, he'd spooked the sparklings; Aero and Sky immediately bursting into tears at the fright. The Blue Racer winced, shaking his servos as I tried to comfort them.

"Ohnonono,don'tcry!Don'tcry!I-Ididn'tmeantoscarethemJetfire;honestlyI'msorry!" he apologised, looking a little miserable at knowing he'd upset them. "Ifit'sBlitzwingyou'relookingforIlastsawhimheadingforthewashracks,butIcouldbemistaken. OtherwiseIhavenoidea!"

I murmured out a thanks before continuing on, feeling a little protective to be talking to anyone right now. Skystorm had calmed down just fine, but Aerofire was still crying; lubricant trailing down his cheeks. There had to be an easier way to calm them down…

Before I could think of an idea, someone had lifted Aerofire from my arms and set to coaxing him in Cybertronian. I spun around to snap at them, saying I could handle it myself, but I instantly stopped myself after recognising the bot who'd comforted the feline-like sparkling.

"Could you be any sneakier?" I mused.

"I was sneaky?" Jetstorm teased, looking up with a grin. "Cool."

I shook my helm in amusement. Trust him to be so chirpy on a morning…

As he began comforting Aerofire, I led the way down to the Rec. Room, sighing in relief as I spied Blitzwing lost explaining something to Jazz, Nightmelody and Reggae through his insane-persona; though it seemed neither of said-bots seemed to understand what he was saying. Giggling softly, I wandered over, hoping the triple-changer would spot me and get his attention away from the Autobots.

"Jetfire!" Blitzwing chirped, skipping over to me happily. He looked about to tackle me, but I hastily stopped him by holding up my servo and turning away.

"Sparkling, sparkling!" I warned, listening to Skystorm's giggles; Blitzwing pausing to pull a face at the young sparkling and making him giggle more. "Primus, are you sure I only had two?"

Icy took control and straightened up, shaking his helm in discomfort, but managed a slight smile at Skystorm's giggles.

"I vouldn't blame him… Jhou know he's only zhere to keep zhem happy," he insisted, motioning for me to step beside him. I did that before bobbing up on the tip of my pedes and kissing his cheek. Yep, I'm still too short to kiss my Decepticon lover properly… Oh well!

"All the more reason for me to stay with you," I insisted, struggling only slightly as Jetstorm handed Aerofire back to me; the kitty-sparkling now chirping happily at all the attention he'd gotten. He whimpered after realising he'd been given back to me. "Aww sweetspark… My brother's not that entertaining."

"Hey, I can be entertaining…" Jetstorm complained, hanging his head dramatically before being tugged away by Nightmelody; the femme only holding a digit to her lips as they left the room. I didn't even want to know…

"Sveetspark, I vas zhinking… Do jhou zhink, it'd be safe to take zhe sparklings out? I feel, maybe ve should do somezhing, together," Blitzwing asked hesitantly, teasingly wrapping a digit around Aerofire's tail and causing him to squeak in surprise. I processed it for a moment, then looked up at him again.

"I-I think it'd be okay, but… don't you think we should check with Ratchet?"

I stepped back in slight alarm when he hissed under his breath, obviously still not getting used to me mentioning said-medic.

"W-What's so wrong with that?" I asked in concern.

"Sorry, but I'm still not used to him…" the triple-changer muttered. "Medic or not…"

I sighed, murmuring a quick 'I know' before asking him to follow me back to our quarters. I wasn't surprised when he obediently came along.

"So, where were you planning on going?"

"… Vhat about zhe clearing ve alvays used to go to? I zhink zhe sparklings vill like it zhere," Blitzwing suggested. I almost missed the laugh that escaped my mouthplates; that was a favoured spot by him and I, so I couldn't complain.

"Sure; why not?" I agreed, pausing and glancing back in his direction. "Should we go now?"

"If jhou vant to."

If we did, I wouldn't have to worry about keeping Aerofire and Skystorm happy later this afternoon, so I quickly nodded and let Blitzwing lead the way outside. As much as I was looking forward to this, I was also slightly worried. Deep down in my spark, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen after today…

* * *

**WRITER'S BLOCK; GO AWAY! *whacks head against wall continuously***

**Ugh! I HAD a mind blank… but it's gone now…**

**Jetfire's worrying… again… *sighs* He's going to be doing a lot of that, mind you… Considering he's still a youngling himself and all…**

**Hmm… I'm considering a time skip in this story… Just cause I don't really have a plan for the sparklings in their actual sparkling-years… or stellarcycles as I refer to them as… So yeah, I will be doing that nonetheless…**

**But it probably won't be until like… Chapter 6 or something… so yeah, stay tuned for that…**

**Edited to include all of Blurr's dialogue... For some reason it was cutting it short before. *shrug***


	3. Quickie thing from Authoress

**Hello readers, Authoress Skyfander here with a quick notice!**

**So, it's that time of year again where I go away for the Christmas holidays and well... Our plan is to 'road trip' to wherever we're going so, yeah...  
It's gonna be so much fun; I am already excited!**

**Thing is, we're going down for Four weeks and well... I'm going to be without internet for the whole month until we return in January so um, don't expect any updates on Forgotten Sparks for a while, heh...  
I will try and hand-write the story while I'm gone, but we will be travelling a lot so I don't know when I'll have the time to write anything.**

**Um, what I can say is I have started the third chapter of FS, so... it will probably be complete some time in January; not sure when exactly, but keep an eye/optic out for it!**

**Anyway, considering I leave on this road trip in like, 20 minutes, I first thank you all for reading &amp; reviewing the Sparks series; I'm glad to know people still like it!  
Also; this, probably sounds awkward coming from me but, I hope you all have a fantabulous Christmas and get lots of goodies, keep on writing/reading your fantasies, have an even more amazing New Year, and...**

**I guess I'll speak with you all again in 2015! Unless... unless I randomly find internet and, put it to some use, but... that's highly unlikely...**

**So, until then, Authoress Skyfander out! :D**


	4. Curiosity

**A/N: Now, this chapter may be from the sparklings' P.O.V but I'm not using 'small' terms as they say for them… 'baby' terms more like, I guess… Obviously Sky and Aero can't talk, so they'll be talking in their bond, but… yeah… On with story! *attacks Writer's Block with knives and missiles***

* * *

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

**Sparkling P.O.V!  
**If Sky and I could get any more excited, Carrier and Sire would have probably regretted this decision. I almost forgot how pretty it was outside!  
I think Sire needed recharge by the time we got to where we were going – muttering something with a funny tone before Carrier told him to be quiet. Sire rubbed my forehelm with a digit after hearing my giggles.

"Someone's amused already," he teased. "Am I going to be zhe bad influence for you, _mein funkel_?"

"Put Aero down already, Blitz; I need help," Carrier then complained, causing me to whine softly when Sire did as he was told; giving up and crawling over to see what my twin was up to. Skystorm seemed to be amusing himself while lying on his back and watching the sky. I tumbled onto my side and did the same, giggling happily to be with my brother.

_**::What doing, Stormy?:: **_I asked, kicking my pedes towards the sky.

_**::Clouds!:: **_he responded with a soft chirp. Carrier and Sire had pointed out some of the outside things while we were safely sat up in their cockpits on the flight out here, and the interesting things had stayed in our processors.

_**::Make shapes!:: **_Skystorm then insisted, knocking me out of thought as he pointed to the sky. I giggled in response and went to sit up, stopping myself when a taller frame cast over us; Carrier's comforting blue optics watching us in amusement.

"Cheeky sparklings," he teased, reaching for me first and lifting me into his arms. I squeaked in happiness, nuzzling against him lovingly. I gently batted Sky's helm when he was picked up too; the both of us sharing a giggle. "If only I knew what you were giggling about…"

"Sometimes jhou vouldn't vant to know zhat, sveetspark…" Sire called from the ground. I giggled upon spotting him as Carrier sat back down beside him with us in his arms.

"Yes whatever… But, you did make sure the Decepticons can't track you anymore, right? Because I don't want any surprise attacks while we're out here…" Carrier questioned. I looked up at him in confusion, catching only a few of his words before looking at Sky. Decepticon? What's a Decepticon?

"Checked it zhe day before; nozhing. Checked it yesterday; still nozhing," Sire reported, sitting up and taking me into his own arms, causing me to giggle as he tickled my chin. "I assure jhou, Jetfire; zhere is nozhing to vorry about if zhey can't track me. Even if zhey could, vhy vould zhey come all the vay out here?"

Mm, boring stuff… I kept myself occupied by playing with Sire's digits. It didn't really bother me that I didn't understand what they were saying, but it was fun to try and guess. Even if I was distracted, that didn't stop me from looking up when a small creature with wings flew past my optics.

"Bu-bu!" I called, trying to reach out and grab the flying creature. I felt Sire's optics on me as he held his servos out to either side and trapped the flying creature between them, then turning one servo over with the creature on the other side. I giggled in fascination.

"Zhis is a butterfly, Aero," he explained, laughing softly as I reached out and swatted the creature away. "Zhey're, quite interesting really…"

"You really haven't payed attention to the beauty of this Earth, have you…?" Carrier spoke up, exchanging a glance with Sire as he held me close and then lay back to stare at the sky.

"If I did, I probably vouldn't be online…" Sire insisted. "Megatron vas never zhe one to allow us to do zhat!"

I rolled over in curiosity at the change in his tone; optics surprised when I found I was staring back at a black face with glowing red optics, then looking around in concern.

"Aww Aero, jhou'd don't know it's me?" he said with a laugh, switching his persona and looking up at me through his red visor. "Jhou've forgotten I'm a triple-changer, little one…"

There's one I recognise…  
Curiously I reached over and tapped the surface of his visor, giggling happily when I saw him smile.

"Heheh, I think he did forget," Carrier commented, lying down beside Sire and letting Skystorm crawl on top of him. "But even so, I couldn't have asked for better sparklings… You think, Blitz?"

"No," Sire admitted, pulling me close and rubbing my forehelm. "Zhere's no ozher sparkling like zhem… Zhey're perfect."

* * *

**UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *collapses in corner; bombarded by Writer's Block* ….. *holds up hand and points to the right* Next chapter's in that direction, guys…..**

****short chapter is short because reasons... haters gonna hate... I don't own Transformers... I do own Skystorm and Aerofire... *huggles them* Mine...**


	5. On The Other Side

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

Jetfire and Blitzwing were too deep in recharge to notice Skystorm had crawled away from them; the young sparkling distracted by something he'd seen glimmer between the trees. Curious he investigated what it was, but let out a squeak of dismay when he found there was nothing there. Looking back, Skystorm sat up and tried to remember which way was out, but being only a sparkling, everything looked the same to him from the ground. He only sat there and whimpered, looking around and hoping one of his creators would hear him.

"Surely one of you just heard what I did…"

"I think there's still a twig caught in my audial… so no…"

"Skywarp, what about you?"

"Um… oh, what was that!?"

Skystorm looked up when he heard the trees rustling above him, blinking in confusion at the three new bots who stared back at him. The sparkling only giggled upon spying their wings, without having any realisation that they weren't who he thought they were.

"Sparkling…" the purple seeker murmured softly; blue and maroon stepping forward to get a better look at the tiny Cybertronian before them.

"Hmm, does that colour scheme not look familiar?" the maroon seeker inquired, ignoring the sparkling's complaints as he picked him up.

"Hey, it's one of Blitzwing's brats," the blue seeker pointed out with a scowl. "I have a strong feeling he's not out here alone…"

"Obviously not, Thundercracker. The little glitch Jetfire would never dare take his optics off them," the maroon seeker went on, studying Skystorm as he began gnawing his servo as though he was trying to get free. "Oh, isn't that cute? He's trying to get away…"

"Starscream, what entirely is our plan again?" Thundercracker groaned, rubbing his forehelm. "You said we tracked Blitzwing's signal out here for a reason… Stupid triple-changer; did he really think he could block his signal from us!?"

"This, was the plan... kinda..." Starscream replied, prying the sparkling off his digit. "Don't you think the Autobot would have come running for his precious charge by now, TC? Because he hasn't, I see advantage on our side."

"Y-You mean to say we c-could raise the sparkling as one of u-us?" Skywarp spoke up, finally stepping out from the trees to admire their find. Starscream and Thundercracker shot him a glance that said 'you're kidding, right?' but said nothing, looking at the sparkling more closely. Despite Skystorm having no idea the danger he was in, he was fascinated by the seekers; giggling loudly after Starscream had put him back on the ground.

"I was planning more to… offline it…" said-seeker muttered blankly, pointing his nullray directly at the sparkling. Skywarp yelped in fear and acted fast to dart in front of his Trine leader, pulling the sparkling out of harm's way just as the weapon fired. Skystorm cried out in fear, sobbing softly as he rubbed his helm against the purple seeker's chestplates; Skywarp simply ignoring his Trine members as he attempted to coax and calm the upset sparkling.

"… I should have known you were going to do that, Warp… You and your carrier protocols…" Starscream groaned. "Primus help us all..."

"Why; out of all of us, is he the one to have them? He'd never-…"

"Shh…" Skywarp hissed softly, cutting Thundercracker off as he stood up; Skystorm calmed down and now sitting silently in his arms. "Y-You'll upset the sparkling…"

"… Well, looks like you're in charge of it now. Megatron won't be happy with you, but I guess that's your problem. Have fun!" Thundercracker chanted, exchanging a glance with Starscream as they took off and transformed mid-air, before zooming back to the Decepticon base. Skywarp stared up at them in confusion as they left, then glancing back at the sparkling, managing a small smile.

"I-I may not be the bravest of Decepticons, o-or the toughest, but I'll train you to be one of us… N-No matter what Megatron does!"

Skystorm could only giggle as he watched the seeker; Skywarp looking back at him as he carefully rubbed a digit over his wings.

"No matter what..."

* * *

**Skywarp, you're a sap for cute things…  
****Oh well, he has a sparkling now, and I'm pretty sure he won't give little Skystorm back…**

**Next chapter, I'm time-skipping because... well, my Writer's Block is killing me right now and, the plan for my original next chapter has just escaped me, so... Sparklings are now younglings, and jettwins are now adult-jets...**

**Because I said so...**


	6. Raising Trouble

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

***grin* Time skip, guys! So basically, you all need a heads up, yes?  
****First part of chapter, will be in Skywarp's P.O.V. Didn't see that one coming, did ya? Second part, in Jetfire's, kay? Kay ;D  
****I'MA GIVE UP! ON WITH STORY!**

Megatron still doesn't think I can do this, being the 'wimp' of the Decepticons as the others have teased, but it was my suggestion and considering I was the only one to go ahead with it, it's my responsibility! So what!?  
The sparkling Star, TC and I found seems to have forgotten all about his pathetic Autobot family, and has seemed to grow very attached to us seekers in the meantime… More so Thundercracker and I. It appears he's scared of Starscream…  
After searching his databanks and upgrading him into a frame suitable for his nature, we discovered his designation was Skystorm, but that would probably change in time. A yelp interrupted my thoughts, and I glanced over to find the giggling youngling had latched on to Thundercracker's nullray; said-seeker not looking too amused with him being there.

"Ugh, how does Megatron put up with this brat!? I can understand you, but him?! Get off me!" he hissed, shaking his arm in hopes to detach the youngling. Skystorm only giggled and hung on tighter. I vented softly.

"He's not a brat, Thundercracker… Come now, little one; let go," I coaxed, dodging a swing from Thundercracker as he again tried to shake Skystorm off. "TC!"

"What!?"

Calmly I took Skystorm off his arm and took the youngling's servo in my own as we left the room, wandering down the hallway in the direction of the control room. Sometimes I couldn't believe the nerve of that seeker…

"Uncle TC's no fun, sire…" Skystorm said softly, looking up at me with a small whimper. Venting softly, I let him go after we'd entered the control room, rubbing my forehelm as I wandered over to my post.

"Thundercracker just isn't as, fun as you say I am, Storm…" I admitted, putting my thoughts to words as I began tapping at the controls. "Now… don't bug me, okay? Lord Megatron insisted as long as I stay to being a working Decepticon, you can stay. If you distract me even the slightest, you're gone."

"It's alvays vhat he wants around here; it's never vhat ve vant!" Skystorm complained, leaning against the side of the control panel with an exaggerated sigh. "Just because he's zhe big bad boss doesn't mean he can tell us vhat to-…!"

I hastily slapped a servo over his mouthplates, glancing up at the other tacticians in the room with a sheepish grin; Soundwave shaking his helm silently before returning to his work. See, we tacticians are tricky, and dedicated to the orders Megatron gives us.

If we say something out of place or did something incorrectly, that's that job gone, and because of who I am, I'd rather be doing this than anything else.

"Say that again and I'll lock you in a cupboard…" I hissed, feeling bad for getting so agitated at him; that's not really me, but… I'd rather not be the 'traitor' that Starscream's becoming…

"Fine…" Skystorm muffled, pushing me away from him. "I'll go find Rumble and Frenzy zhen. Zhey're probably doing better zhings zhan zhis…"

I glanced up to watch him leave and couldn't help but roll my optics. Decepticon younglings were always the troubling ones; their sparkling stellarcycles were better than this, because over-time they adapt to our attitude towards the others… Is that where Skystorm was getting it from; the others driving me with insults so much that I snap back at them? I hid the grin that crept across my faceplates. Maybe raising this youngling was going to be a lot easier than I thought…

* * *

"Gonna get ya, carrier!"

I dodged another punch from my youngling, laughing softly as he managed to catch me off-guard and latch onto my wing. Aerofire was getting better at his ground-combat skills; soon we'd have to start teaching him in the air, if not now…

"Mm-mm, got to work a bit harder, Aero," I insisted, heating my wing a little; the youngling whimpering and tumbling off me.

"Hey, that's no fair!" he whined, firing an ice shot in my direction from the barrel-gun on his shoulder. I easily dodged that too.

"Remember what Blitzwing told you with the ice shots; quick, sharp and on-target," I instructed, grunting as I was knocked backwards by said-shot; a hit straight to my chestplates. Aerofire ran over in alarm.

"I swear that wasn't me!" he apologised hastily, helping me to sit up.

"Zhere is more zhan one triple-changer in zhis family…"

"Blitz, you're not helping…" I groaned teasingly, shaking my wings after Aerofire got me back on my feet. "Aero's supposed to be learning himself."

"And just 'cause I got ears and a tail doesn't mean I need someone else's help. I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself, sire," Aerofire admitted, twitching his tail to prove his point. Since his upgrade into a youngling, both his ears and tail had developed a mix of orangey-brown to them, matching more my colours. His beige protoform stood out under his purple and black sheets of armour, and the tank-treads and barrel-guns he'd attained after choosing one of his alt-modes completed the look. His second alt-mode of a jet more took on my old frame-structure, giving him wing-tips on his arms and a sleek frame.

"Jhou know ve're just keeping an optic on jhou," Blitzwing explained, wandering over and rubbing a servo over one of the youngling's ears. "Ve, still don't know vhat happened to jhour brother and vell… don't vant it happening to jhou too…"

Pain tugged at my spark when Blitzwing spoke of our lost sparkling; Skystorm probably was long-offline by now, but Aerofire kept us positive by saying he could still feel him over their twin-bond. The triple-changer sensed my hurt and put an arm around me, narrowly avoiding my wing as he pulled me close.

"Jhou know ve'll find him, Jetfire… Ve can't give up…" he said softly.

"I know…" I admitted, looking up at him. "And I won't."

With that, I softly kissed his cheek; Aerofire teasingly giggling and making a face at the action.

"Hey, not while the youngling's around!"

Blitzwing only smirked and pulled me closer, planting a kiss right on my mouthplates. I heard our youngling gag as I smiled and deepened the kiss.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Aerofire whimpered with a grin, covering his optics with his servos. Blitzwing and I broke our kiss and laughed, freezing up when an alarm sounded somewhere in the distance.

"Vhat now?" Blitzwing groaned, leaving me as I ran over to the video-screen positioned in the training room.

"Jazz, what's the call for?" I asked, getting the SIC up on the screen.

"We got Decepticon trouble downtown, Jet. SP wants us all down there to teach 'em a thing or two about coming back to destroy our town," the sports-car reported, not once looking back at me as he scanned something over beside him. I nodded and hung up, turning back to my sparkmate and youngling with a slightly determined smile.

"Let's go stop some Decepticons!"

* * *

**Skywarp doesn't seem so pleased with raising Skystorm; it's not going exactly as planned, hey… Oh, and I was going to describe what Storm looked like, but… then I did Aero and realised them, being twins, would look exactly the same anyway, except Storm has no ears and tail AND he looks more seeker-ish than a triple-changer like Aero.**

… **Profile of Aero and Storm needs to be done; will do soon…**

**Anyway! Next chapter will be Autobot &amp; Decepticon fight time!**

**Let's see if I'll fail or I'll succeed!  
****Will probably also explain the jettwins upgraded-forms as well, which is why I kept mentioning that Jetfire had proper wings instead of his flimsy little arm-ones…  
****Eh…**


	7. Family's Battles

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

"We're not seriously letting that youngling help, are we?" Thundercracker inquired blankly to the two Seekers standing at his sides. Starscream shot him a glance and Skywarp couldn't help but grin; the blue seeker then howling in pain as he was suddenly knocked to the ground; the youngling on his back staring down at him sternly as he threatened to bend his wing in an odd direction.

"Jhou ver saying?" he growled, stepping off the seeker and slinking over to Megatron to receive his orders.

"Skywarp, what did you do to it?!" Thundercracker whined.

"Something you thought I couldn't do…" the purple seeker replied, watching Tempest jump up to a building-top and wait for further orders. Skywarp had let him change his designation, and along with that he'd changed his form too. No longer was he the hideous orange, purple and black he was when they found him; now he had colours that truly lived up to his name – a mix of black, hues of blue and streaks of silver. Definitely more Decepticon-fitting…

"Seekers, scour the skies for the Autobots. If they've received the message, we need to act on the element of surprise," Megatron commanded; the three seekers already in a running start as they leapt up and transformed. Tempest followed them as they flew past, then glancing back at what was happening beneath him. He didn't fully understand his leader's intentions, but it seemed this AllSpark-thing was important, and with the Autobots wanting to use it for their own doing, he wasn't going to let them.

"I'm surprised Megatron's even letting you help…"

The youngling glared at the bot who'd come up on his left, timidly clenching his servos.

"Jhou out of all of zhem know vhat I am capable of…" he muttered. Lockdown snickered and stepped back from the rooftop's edge.

"All just because I helped you with some little tricks; that's not all it takes, kid," he insisted. "There's a lot more it takes to get on Leader's 'good' side."

"… Jhou told me jhou veren't a Decepticon…"

"I'm here and there," Lockdown explained with a shrug, reaching forward and slipping his hook under Tempest's chin; the youngling mentally gulping when he met his optics. "Can't say the same about you though."

And with that, he was gone; landing sturdily on the ground below before transforming and driving off. Tempest rubbed the side of his helm; what did he mean?

~Tempest, the Autobots will be right underneath you at any minute. Be ready to strike~ Skywarp cut through the comm; the youngling only nodding at his order.

Once the seekers had driven the Autobots into the city; he, Soundwave and Lugnut were to drive them away from the spot they'd suspected the AllSpark had ended up. If that didn't happen, Scrapper and Mixmaster would deal with the fighting themselves and the plan would be lost. A blur of colour cut across his vision; Tempest following the small jet with a glint in his optics. No one said anything about Autobot jets!

"Well, guess then it's time to test my own wings out," he grinned, free-falling off the side of the building and quickly transforming to pursue the jet that passed him. Aerofire spun a barrel-roll when he found he'd gotten the second youngling's attention.

"Got him on my tail; what do I do?" he questioned, dropping down a little as shots passed overhead.

~Drive him to the ground, Aero. Yes, it drives us fliers insane when we're forced to land, but trust me, it will work!~ Jetstorm coaxed back; Aerofire quickly following his uncle's order and diving towards the ground. Tempest sensed the plan and quickly pulled up, transforming only to land on the back of the still-diving jet. Aerofire stuck, he barrelled into the road and stopped against a building-side, transforming into his robot-mode when he found he was obstruction-free. He was fumbling to get a lock-on with his barrel-guns when the figure who had brought him down approached him; slamming a pede down on his chest-plate to stop him from getting up.

"Going somevhere, Autobrat?" the figure growled; Aerofire's ears twitching in frustration as he tried to get free.

"Y-You'll never find the AllSpark!" he snapped, firing an ice-blast straight at his captor. Tempest stumbled backwards, getting up for a brief second to shoot at the jets that passed over him. Aerofire hastily got up and tackled him to the ground. "Leave them alone!"

"Pathetic…" Tempest grunted, easily throwing him off. He shot a quick glance to his leader, whom was busy keeping the Autobot leader distracted from the AllSpark. Past them, Mixmaster was looking a little frantic as he watched Scrapper dig for their prized treasure. Side-tracked from his current 'victim', Tempest wasn't expecting the second ice-blast that suddenly hit him in the side; the youngling groaning as he glanced up at the triple-changer. Blitzwing wasn't happy that his youngling had been attacked, and wasn't going to let the Decepticon get away that easily.

"Jhou picked zhe vrong Autobot to mess vith…" he warned; both barrel-guns pointed directly at the youngling. Tempest scoffed.

"Jhou vouldn't shoot a jhoungling, vould jhou?"

That voice…  
Blitzwing stepped back; his optics filled with confusion and misunderstanding. The youngling sounded exactly like he did but, that was impossible! Unless….

"Skystorm?"

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN!  
**… **yeah…**

**It's hard to get back into this when I've had it on hiatus for so long... silly writer's block...**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
